digitalph33rfandomcom-20200213-history
Sawed-Off (Weapon)
A sawed-off shotgun (US, CAN) also called a sawn-off shotgun (UK, IRL, AU, NZ) and a short-barreled shotgun (SBS) (U.S. legislative terminology), is a type of shotgun with a shorter gun barrel and often a shorter or deleted stock. Compared to a standard shotgun, the sawed-off shotgun has a shorter effective range, due to a lower muzzle velocity and wider spread of shot. Its reduced size makes it easier to maneuver and conceal. Such a powerful and compact weapon is especially suitable for use in small spaces, such as by vehicle crews, and entry teams running through doorways (see entry shotgun). To make shotguns less concealable, many jurisdictions have a minimum legal length for shotgun barrels.1 Most gun makers in the U.S. do not offer sawed-off shotguns to the public after the restrictions put in place in the early 1900's when these shotguns were produced under 18" without being illegally modified, although aftermarket companies and Special Occupational Taxpayers exist to legally convert most name brand shotguns into such weapons, assuming payment of either a $200.00 or $5.00 Federal fee for transferring ownership.12 The sawed-off shotgun is usually an unofficial modification of a standard shotgun. In countries where handguns and pistol ammunition are rare due to legal restrictions or high price, criminals may convert legal or stolen hunting weapons into concealable weapons. For criminal organizations, the availability of standard hunting ammunition is another advantage of sawed-off shotguns. However, this practice is not limited to localities where handguns are difficult to obtain. Sawed-off shotguns may be made for a number of reasons, such as the reputation they have gained through portrayal in action movies and news reports of crime incidents. The term most genuinely applies to illegal weapons that were created by cutting down a regular shotgun's barrel, which has a dramatic effect when applied to double-barreled shotguns or single-shot shotguns. Pump-action or semi-automatic shotguns have a tube magazine attached to the underside of the barrel which limits the minimum barrel length to the length of the magazine tube (although this too can be shortened, with a corresponding loss in magazine capacity). Shotguns with box magazines do not lose capacity when sawed off, but they are far less common than those with tubular magazines. Shotguns manufactured with barrels under the legal minimum length frequently fall under special categories. In the US, they are considered an "Any Other Weapon" and have a $5 transfer tax, if they are manufactured by a maker possessing the appropriate Federal Firearms License. However, in order to convert an existing shotgun to a short barrel, a private citizen must pay the standard $200 NFA tax. In The Sentai Filmworks Company, The Sawed-Off Was Used By A Unnamed Fellow Vocaloid Who Died With Her Grief In Giving The Weapon A Fame, It Was Later Then Used As A Galactic Federation & Organization XII Uses In Hopes To Make Their Group More Popular. It's Only Popular With The PC Game, Blood And Was Later Assigned To Larxene, The Organization's Haku Yowane. Larxene's Sawed Off Is Capable Of 2 Dual Shots And A Quick Reload Then Using Up Only 2 Units In The Ammo Clip. The Belt Unit For Larxene Is Only 50 And The Clip Unit Is Only 2. So It Doesn't Chew Up Most Of The Ammo, Unlike All Characters In VF2. In The Dream Conspiracy, A VF2 Mod, Naminé Has To Run Through A Couple Of Levels Without Being Shot In Order To Get To The Later Parts, When Naminé Gets To Floor 9, She Neckbreaks Larxene And Steals Her Weapon, Naminé Doesn't Know How To Fire This Weapon Clear Through, But In The Later Levels, She Got Through The Troubles Of Using The Sawed Off In Order To Fire This Weapon Perfectly. Like Larxene, Naminé Fires Just Like Larxene When She Neckbreaked Her To The Ground. 2 Shots Each And A Quick Reload, It Wasn't Hard Until You Got To The First Boss Of The Game And Fired Like 100 Shells Into The Boss. When Naminé Realized That The Yellow Bomber (Neru Akita), And The Boss She Defeated (14th Division Captain) Died With Grief, She Felt Like It Was Like Revenge For Putting The Galactic Union Time Machine Into Overdrive.